Superman (Vol 3) 10
Synopsis for "Secrets & Lies, Part II" After Lois Lane refused to run a pitch by blogger Vic Barnes claiming to reveal the secret identity of Superman, Barnes went over her head to Morgan Edge, who decided to run it on one of his less scrupulous news outlets. Outraged, Lois and Jimmy storm into his office, warning that his decision could easily have endangered the life of the man who has wrongfully been outed as Superman: Spence Becker. Morgan notes, however, that Barnes' story hasn't yet been confirmed or denied. Superman, meanwhile, has been facing down with a woman calling herself Anguish. She broke into a safe deposit vault, and took nothing but a locket. Nothing can touch her, not even bullets, but she can hit back with surprising force. All the while, the Jumbotron has been broadcasting the breaking news about Spence Becker's status as Superman's secret identity. Angrily, Anguish explains that her stepfather took the locket from her when she was young. Her mother had died when Anguish was young, and he blamed her for being alive. The locket contains the only existing photo of her mother, and she had only stolen it back. Knowing that the locket matters to her, Superman grabs it from her hand, as it is the only thing he can do to get to her. Reflexively, she grabs him by the cape and smashes him into the pavement, inadvertently smashing the locket. In tears, she begins beating Superman savagely, until she overhears that Spence Becker has a wife and daughter, and she conceives of a plan to make Superman feel the loss she has felt. Lois and Jimmy confront Superman on the street, demanding that he debunk the news story. Superman obliges, pointing out that all this story has done is endanger an innocent family. As Superman flies off to protect the Becker family, Spence Becker accosts Lois and Jimmy and begs them to stop the broadcasts. Elsewhere, Mrs. Becker who is growing more uncomfortable with the gaggle of journalists outside her door is disturbed by the appearance of Vic Barnes, who begins asking invasive questions. He is interrupted by the arrival of Anguish, who menacingly begins musing on the possibility of killing the family. Fortunately, Superman appears moments later, grabbing the wife and child and taking them to safety. Anguish begins attacking the media outside until Superman returns to attack her. He uses evasive tactics to avoid her punches, and then finally apologizes for having broken the locket. He presents it to her, fixed by his careful use of heat vision. Grateful, she takes it, assuring that the photo inside is intact. Superman offers to take her to S.T.A.R. Labs to help her with her condition, but she simply disappears, thanking him. Afterwards, Spence Becker begs to know whether his family is okay, and Superman promises that they are fine. The two of them marvel over how their vague resemblance was overblown, knowing that their appearance together will render the current news story debunked. Vic Barnes tries to claim that it is just a ploy, but when Spence punches him in the jaw, the matter is settled. Superman states that he has only the one identity, and flies off. Somewhere in Russia, the captain of the submarine with secret cargo that Superman saved recently has returned with his cargo intact. Unfortunately, the cargo is open, and its prisoner has apparently killed all of the crew. Appearing in "Secrets & Lies, Part II" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Morgan Edge *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen Villains *Anguish *Victor Barnes Other Characters *'Spence Becker' *'Shannon Becker' *'Sarah Becker' *'Sergei' Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet *'Russia' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-secrets-lies-part-ii/37-342867/ Superman (Vol 3) 10